bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Champion Raaga
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50696 |no = 922 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A demon obsessed with battle referred to as the "god of martial arts." Wandering around Ishgria seeking a strong opponent to fight, Raaga ran into a black demon who sought to destroy a younger demon standing not too far away. Seeing Raaga, the black demon fled instantly, while the half-dead youngster continued to stare into Raaga's eyes. Raaga then took the youngster in and raised him in order to turn him into a worthy rival. However, he was ultimately defeated by his own pupil, and his feelings on the matter remain unknown to this day. |summon = I don't seek victory, but the revelation of power through training. Nothing more, nothing less. |fusion = The strong recognize their own power. The power they lack, they borrow. In short, you are strong. |evolution = Are those who protect others weak or strong? Seek the answer to that for yourself. | hp_base = 5151 |atk_base = 1955 |def_base = 1877 |rec_base = 1643 | hp_lord = 6737 |atk_lord = 2424 |def_lord = 2322 |rec_lord = 2019 | hp_anima = 7629 |rec_anima = 1781 |atk_breaker = 2662 |def_breaker = 2084 |atk_guardian = 2186 |def_guardian = 2560 | hp_oracle = 5844 |rec_oracle = 2257 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Raging Divine Deity |lsdescription = Enormous boost to Spark damage & slightly boosts BB gauge |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Champion's Flourish |bbdescription = 26 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 26 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Vermilion Incandescence |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & largely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Divine Penance: 108 Kleshas |ubbdescription = 23 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, largely boosts allies' Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |bb1 = *180% Modifier *+10% BC/HC Drop rate |bb10 = *280% Modifier *+20% BC/HC Drop rate |sbb1 = *400% Modifier *+70% Spark DMG |sbb10 = *500% Modifier *+90% Spark DMG |ubb1 = *1000% Modifier *+150% ATK/DEF/REC *+400% BB/SBB/UBB Modifiers |arenaAI = 6 |es = Divine Arts' Path |esitem = |esdescription = Increases number of hits dealt by normal attack |evofrom = 50695 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Raaga3 }}